<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anxiety Pest焦虑虫 by HolyColorfulPig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372543">Anxiety Pest焦虑虫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig'>HolyColorfulPig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Violence, Poor Jack, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>生命以焦虑为载体。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyler Durden/Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anxiety Pest焦虑虫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>和泰勒·德顿相处有两个重要原则。</p><p>一，你必须服从他。</p><p>二，你不能轻信他。</p><p>如果他要你把罗勒草下的一窝虫挖走，并告诉你那没什么危险甚至杀不死你的皮肤；你就得去，但这不意味着隔天你的皮肤完好无损，上面没有红斑点也没用可怕的隆起。</p><p>这不是一个愉快的经历，实话实说。</p><p>脑子里的水泵开闸，填满它，然后你开始晕头转向。</p><p>我把电话回拨过去，泰勒在嚼他的薯片，泰勒说等我下班要带我去吃饭，泰勒说让我赶玛拉走。</p><p>我说，倒是你去赶她呀，在我楼顶咯吱咯吱像两只人形老鼠的是谁。</p><p>我挂断电话，碰上了主管的眼睛。他的眼珠子像两颗泡水的弹珠，轱辘轱辘转。我知道他要发表什么长篇大论，我知道他决心让很久没见阳光的舌头透透气。</p><p>“你不能在工作的时候认真一秒吗，如果你非要每天给无关紧要的人打电话……”</p><p>我是杰克忍耐的指关节。</p><p>因为今晚泰勒要请我吃饭，今晚我能指使他给我买单，今晚玛拉不会出现，今晚没有太空猴子在我耳边起哄。我拉紧胸腔里的绳索，把自己固定在暴怒悬崖的边缘。我是忍者大师，毋庸置疑。</p><p>是，是，是，是。我下回不再这样。等你推开办公室的门或者拉开百叶窗，会看到我把手嵌在桌子上专心写文件，我的眼球纹丝不动，电话机与我毫不相干。要是再犯，你不如把我杵进头顶那粒紧巴巴的电灯泡，让我烧死每一只前仆后继的白痴飞蛾。</p><p>主管的眼珠子开始失水，有点像烤鱼眼睛。</p><p>我是个好好先生，说话客气体贴。对吧，首先我是个推销员，其次我是个社会渣滓。</p><p>他一声不吭，没气儿的小金鱼，吐泡都不会。我合上文件夹，啪地一声。我把手在桌上放好，往前倾，“有什么事吗，我要下班了。”</p><p>他一声不吭，没气儿的小金鱼。</p><p>我从抽屉里拽出公文包，然后去找泰勒。我希望他能来公司接我，但是没有。我在电话亭里给他回拨，他告诉我去家对门的意式餐厅找他。</p><p>我松了口气，不是从气球扎针的口出气，而是从吹气的口出气。我不会遇上玛拉·辛格。谢天谢地。</p><p>只要我远离摄政旅馆的墓地，就见不到四处游荡的孤魂野鬼。</p><p>我上公交车时，那个脑袋光光的司机露出一排牙齿，朝我点点头，于是我把刚掏出来的硬币塞回口袋。他说，下午好，长官。</p><p>好，好。</p><p>我抓着扶手，车厢内部的广告已经从健身宣传变成内衣推销。整个世界，人类社会，都是这样循环往复。今天是男人的腹肌，明天是女人的乳房。我们拿衣物遮盖住躯体，又想要丰满一天不足两小时能让所有人看到的内在。人们去理发店做不同的发型，不同节日染不同发色。但是我们脑袋空空，用镶满钻石的首饰盒装指甲盖大小的珍珠。</p><p>然后就这样，我们还像地下室莫名滋生的藤蔓到处爬行，被困在暗无天日的地下储藏间，以为自己踏足整颗地球。</p><p>我是杰克发紧的皮肤。</p><p>还是那件红色皮外套。</p><p>泰勒在看头顶路灯下的飞虫，看看我，又看看虫。他是否在跟我打算同一件事，用打火机烧个片甲不留，或是加入它们。</p><p>我突然后悔没把工作辞了。后悔没往主管的脑壳儿上浇星巴克。后悔没冲着玛拉骂她贱人（自从我们煮了她妈妈），后悔没把脚掌红斑的照片从脏水下拯救出来。后悔没有在电话里告诉泰勒让他来接我。</p><p>于是这些无意义的后悔都在熔炉里睡成一滩傍晚的沮丧，最终冷却成型，一颗硬邦邦的人类心脏。丑得要命。</p><p>“一个坏消息，一个好消息。你要听哪个？”泰勒嘴里咬着滤嘴，直到餐厅服务员提醒他这儿禁烟。</p><p>我瞥了眼柱子上那张小小的，灰蒙蒙的，活太久的警告标志。下面还有一小行字：自带酒水者，请另付50%费用。</p><p>“坏消息。”</p><p>没有真正的好消息。因为好消息就是没有坏消息。泰勒深谙此理。</p><p>泰勒从鼻子里哼出一声，把烟往外一弹。玻璃门晃晃，我们被关住。和所有这个时间点来到这个餐馆的人，无论是谁，金融分析师，房地产商，电台主播，歌剧演员，还是这样或那样的保险推销员，关在笼子里。有时候你说不清是我们主宰食物，还是食物奴役我们。总之，我们都被关在宇宙的一个盒子里。</p><p>我们找了一张角落的桌子。我看了眼两眼间横着一块创口贴的侍应，突然意识到我们来错地方了。</p><p>“坏消息是，玛拉要去警局举报我们毁了她的胶原质信托基金，顺便告诉警察我们煮了她妈妈，还把脂肪往三明治里塞。”泰勒接过菜单，在上边指了一个什么玩意儿，我看不见。</p><p>我说，哦，不怎么坏。你可没瞧见她怎么追着打我，我的胳膊在壁橱上磕青了。</p><p>这回我看清他指甲在“羊奶酪沙拉”下划了一条。</p><p>柠檬小牛肉。</p><p>香草汁羊排。</p><p>黑松露奶油蘑菇汤。</p><p>上帝。我在心里喊。</p><p>“好消息是，”泰勒抽空瞥了我一眼，“警察还没抓到我们。”</p><p>真可笑。他们要为了玛拉的狗屎胶原质信托基金逮捕我，把我关进另外一个笼子里。他们怎么不问问肿了又瘪，瘪了又肿的“巴黎式”嘴唇哪儿来的。那些骗人的美容机构干了什么龌龊勾当。</p><p>我的脚在桌下碰到泰勒的。他看我。我在他脚尖上压了压。</p><p>他看我。</p><p>我是杰克怨妒的末梢神经。</p><p>我叫住侍应，我说，等等。</p><p>他瞧着我额头的疤痕，我盯着他的鼻梁。天哪，他的眼距可真短。</p><p>要干净的食物。我坚持。</p><p>我用力踩泰勒，免得他害我们遭殃。</p><p>“别听他说，让你们这儿最权威的厨师撒手干。没有什么干不干净的食物，只要我们觉得……”</p><p>我希望我的黑松露奶油蘑菇汤原汁原味，它刚出锅什么样，到我面前就什么样。</p><p>“如果这儿的厨师愿意在里面加一点思想的精华，叫它经受一番创意的洗礼，就更好了。我们需要新意，对吧。”</p><p>我把头转回去，但愿自己是恶狠狠地瞪泰勒，他心怀不轨的眼睛。</p><p>我用力踩泰勒，免得他以牙还牙碾碎我的脚骨。</p><p>侍应直直看着我，像个修饰过度的废弃木雕。他说，好。</p><p>除此之外什么也没有。他可没叫我长官。</p><p>泰勒用另一只脚踢我小腿骨，像修道院里会有的那种爬虫，在我干巴巴的肉上狠咬一口。我的膝盖差点撞上桌子。</p><p>泪眼汪汪。</p><p>好像谁死了似的。</p><p>“你这时候倒知道惜命了。”</p><p>汤汁端上来时，冒着那股白茫茫的烟。每张拥挤的桌子上都有一缕困住的幽灵。我们中间隔了幽灵透明的肚子。</p><p>我说，我希望它是干净的。</p><p>泰勒耸耸肩，一语未发。</p><p>它最好是干净的。我拿起瓢羹。它最好是干净的。我把它放在眼前瞧了又瞧。</p><p>“你没特殊到那份上，别人吃什么，你也就吃什么。它们的本质从不会变，只有调料是伟大厨子的情绪产物。”泰勒在桌子底下踢我，用他凉飕飕的皮鞋尖顶我的小腿。</p><p>火山爆发的威力相当于2000万到3000万吨的TNT炸弹。那碗名字大众化的配汤开始苏醒，在幽灵玻璃似的腹部灌火山灰。就像每个人类，我肚子里的火山睡得正香。直到我用两腿夹住泰勒，直到他看我吃下一小片羊肉，直到他继续神神叨叨，直到他——</p><p>我是杰克窒息的喉管。</p><p>“我们是城市的最底端，我们没有特权，没有金钱，没有朋友。作为最有潜能的一拨人，我们仍然享有和其他所有人一样的待遇。</p><p>“那些时薪只有18美元的侍应，没道理给你特别的照顾。这样一来，你不会成为所谓的统治者，也没有被推翻一说。”</p><p>我放下勺子，大脑做好干呕的准备。我压根儿不懂我到底能不能吐出来。</p><p>泰勒的脚动了一下，我拼命勒住他的脚脖子。</p><p>“不是我们教会他们反抗，我们只是点醒他们心中潜在的暴动因子。他们是手无寸铁的士兵，而我们在分发枪支弹药。</p><p>“这碗汤里有不知名的精液，你不会知道是谁、几个人对它捅了又捅。他们在入锅前的牛肉上撒尿，因为柠檬汁能把味道吸干……”</p><p>我松开泰勒的腿，我弯下身，我已经在滑溜溜的地砖上。我摸到旧的新的灰尘，小拇指撞到桌腿。</p><p>一簇簇头发，砖缝里的蚂蚁，酒渍和干涸的血迹。还有新鲜的呕吐物。</p><p>他们的尖叫让我脑子里的闸关上。我什么也听不见。我的那座火山醒了，它比几千万吨的炸弹更厉害。滑过我颤抖的胸前，和火辣辣的喉咙。</p><p>别管我。我没事。</p><p>别叫救护车。</p><p>我很久没吐得这么厉害，自从我在高中毕业那年治好了肠胃炎，自从我没再和泰勒一醉方休。该死，该死，该死。</p><p>我感觉泰勒把我从地上拎起来，肌肉坚硬的手臂卡着腰。我几乎挂在他身上，双脚在地上打滑，两次，然后我大约能站稳了。</p><p>天空中那些永不熄灭的生日蜡烛点着了幕布，先是一团巨大的烈焰，接着它们炸开。</p><p>我气得要命。但我没力气跟泰勒吵架。起码他好心地把我扶到家里，那张软绵绵的沙发上。而火山没这么快停歇，等我跪倒在浴室地板上，对准马桶，它又开始了。</p><p>泰勒，他妈的，你真该死。</p><p>这到底有什么意思。我可没有你的恐龙胃，我不要吃那些乱七八糟的垃圾。</p><p>你他妈的就是个不要脸的贱货。</p><p>我气得要命。眼前模糊一片，不管是什么都成了色块，教堂玻璃窗上昂贵的马赛克，不同角度的光线泛着不同的颜色。</p><p>泰勒靠在边上，我知道。我闻到熟悉的烟味，然后重量压下来。</p><p>我接过他递来的毛巾，没拧干，滴答滴答，马桶里，地板上，我的脸。我拨动膝盖侧面的发条，强迫自己站在锈迹斑斑的镜子前。它裂开一道，一边是我，满是红色小斑点的脸；另一边是泰勒，他还在嚼一点味儿没有的滤嘴，喷出来的烟让我呛了老半天。</p><p>我的声音像临终床上的肝癌患者。我再也不要跟你出去吃饭了，混蛋。你简直是约会杀手。</p><p>泰勒非要揉我刚长出些头发的脑袋，我甩开他的手。</p><p>“怎么啦，小白痴。”他停顿，我决心为他的出言不逊忍耐一下，“我可没说是真的，你自己要吐，吐得到处都是，还要我把你收拾干净……”</p><p>我试图把他的头从脖子旁边挪开，他的手又在我身上乱摸。我掐他的虎口，他嘲笑我像被猥亵的小女孩。</p><p>你知道，那些上了年纪的老人，和精神病潜伏期的患者，饱受全身游走性爬虫瘙痒症的困扰。仿佛每天都有各式各样的小虫子在他们皮肤上交配，留下的卵你压根儿瞧不见。最后都顺着耳朵，眼洞，口腔，在你的脾脏里安家。</p><p>焦虑以人的生气为食。当你发觉不再愤怒，不再悲痛，不意味着你走到生命的一个境界。恰恰相反，你被已经麻木的焦虑占据。</p><p>剩下的是死亡。</p><p>泰勒开始咬我的耳垂，我听到香烟的气味。</p><p>我说，你不如放我去床上，我不要在臭烘烘的卫生间里做爱。</p><p>“你现在倒知道了。”</p><p>我没吱声。我早就知道。但我不要他跟玛拉做爱。</p><p>我第一次偷了玛拉不要的口红，在手背上的吻痕涂了一圈，红通通的。像某某女人的血盆大口，撕裂渗血的阴唇，中弹的脑壳儿。泰勒说我终于有那么点儿觉悟了。</p><p>下一秒。</p><p>快进。暂停。</p><p>那些焦虑永远不会自我消亡，没有什么东西愿意消耗自己的生命。除非你把淬火的刀剖进腹部，把它们一个接一个捣碎。</p><p>碰到那座火山的喷发口。</p><p>我松开按住泰勒虎口的手指，伸到背后摸了摸他的老二。</p><p>它将是永久的活火山。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>